My last chance, kataang
by kataangluver623
Summary: hope you guys read it all, some words might be missind o's because i typed it on my moms labtop and her o doesnt work very well. srry if some words are spelled wrong... enjoy!


CHAPTER ONE

when sokka and toph are fighting off Zuko Mai and Ty-Lee, aang and katara are fighting the fire lord. its in the middle of the eclipse and after a few moments ozai sends out a dozen soldiers to fight of the kids, and runs out the door for a open exit to saftey. a few moments passed and all the soldiers have fallen to the floor.   
katara says, "Come on aang, if we hurry we can catch up with him."  
she noticed that aang is just standing there, he looks like he is thinking very hard...  
katara trying to get aangs attention "Aang! did you here me?! lets go!"  
he quickly liftes his head and out of no where, aang runs up to katara and stand in front of her path, kisses her on the cheak and says,  
"I wont let you get hurt again. I-if i dont come back, at least you will still be here"  
aang runs after Ozai leaving katara behind.  
"Aang wait!" katara sceams.  
aang shouts "NO! n-never agai-in"  
he slamed the doors with a big boom!  
Katara tries to run toward him when she notices that her feet are inside the ground. aang must have done it because he new she would follow him.  
"AANG!" katara screams at the top of her lungs  
she here's nothing  
Now she is all alone, not knowing if her friend would live or die. this bring's a fountain of tear's to her eyes.  
"I understand why you went, but i dont want you to be alone. nothing is more important to me then you. P-please co-ome ba-ack." katara mumbles  
she whipes her tears as more form. now all she can do is wait.

soon toph busts open the door that reveiled katara bending her own tears to try to escape from the trap aang did to her. as soon as sokka came into the room, katara was free and ran over to sokka. he groaned in the pain he felt from the wounds being pushed on by there enimies. then katara noticed sokka was very badly hit. she was amazed he could have even walked into the room. she took a quick look at toph. she looked like a beaten up rag doll. her arm was gushing blood. it splattered all over the floor when she sat down where she layed sokka to heal his wounds.  
she told sokka what happened to aang. sokka's tears fell down his face. toph was the one who said what was going on in the other room, and why they were so badly injured.

"we were just fine with just battling zuko and azula. but then four di-lee agents came down from the celieing and ty-lee and mai just came out of nowere. i still dont understand how i couldnt see them. that was when it became war."   
"we were massivly outnumbered but azula wasnt done. a whole fleet of fire nation soldiers came throw the doors. i tried to stop them from coming threw the doors. but i heard sokka in the backround geting beat up by the gang."  
"i got distracted and the fleet broke in. they stepped all over me. two soldiers pined me up against the wall and punched the living out of me. all that was left was the demon of toph. now all of the soldiers and the gang are under a huge coating of earth. but i know we dont have enough time. we should try to ge-..." tophs head gerked up and what was left was complete silence.  
"toph, whats wrong?" katara said in a worried voice," is someone coming?"  
" i dont know... it feels like something is being picked up and down. or like thrown down and picked back up again. its trebleing"  
" well, is someone coming?" questioned katara.  
" well, the thing thats trembeling feels like its crawling to us. but... its coming very slow"  
" well, we have some time. we should make the most of it. i'll try to heal you both as fast and well as i can" katara said.  
"wait! did you here that?!"  
"what?"  
" i think its..."  
"who?"  
"I-I dont know..."  
"well, your not really helping. it seems like your staling. once you really know what it is, then tell me."  
a few mineuts pasted and sokka was pached up and he felt a little better. toph still could feel the someone crawling slowely tords them, and could barely hear a weak sentance but was interupted when the thing was lifted up of the ground, then thrown back down.  
"toph, your turn" katara said  
"okay, just make sure me feet stay flat on the floor"  
" okay"  
sokka then picked up a rock and started shapening his sword. once he was pleased with its point, he stood up and started practicing. he tried to stay as quiet as he could so toph could find out what was happening. he could also slightly here what the person was saying.  
a few mineuts passed when toph was done with katara's healing.  
"anything happening?" katara asked toph.  
" it still feels coudy. but its still clearing up"  
"what if we went towards the sorce of the noise? so we could officially find out what it is"  
"but it could be something dangerouse. we are in no condition to fight right now" sokka exclamed " we should stay here and gather some strength, in the meenwhile, toph can try to figuere out what that thing is."  
"i guess your right" katara said  
" if you want me to figuere out what that thing is, i need you guys to stay as still as possible and not make a sound"  
"okay" said katara and sokka

_**no... stop!**_

CHAPTER TWO  
toph was just standing in the middle of the room in silence, when katara and sokka were trying to follow the orders toph gave them, but still made the time worth while.  
" it feels like... like a ball being bounced on te floor, but it spends more time on the floor then in the air. its saying someth- ITS AANG!!"  
"what!" katara said in shock "were is he?!"  
" follow me!"

they passed through a dark hallway and neather katara or sokka could see any thing but what was close to them. and they ran close to toph. they kept going strait but toph made a immediate turn. katara and sokka were confused, they thought that toph had just ran into a wall. just shortly after they could see a glimpse of light in threw path they thought was a wall. the flikker of light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger and bigger till they were in the room full of light. what they saw in the room was aang struggling to get up in a small puddle of his blood leaking from the scar on his back. there were several sections of is shirt that were ripped open, but the color of his blood wouldnt let you see the real color of his skin. the siblings saw combustion man behind aang. his metal claw picked up aang and threw him against a wall. aang whimpered in pain and struggled to get up, at least to defend himself. toph bolted a rock on the side of combstion man too catch his attention and away from aangs. comobustion man fell to his knee's and sprang to toph, like a lion turtle jumping at his pray. katara and sokka ran over to were aang was lying.

"you go help toph distract him, i'll help aang" ordered katara  
sokka followed her orders and took out his sword for a sneak attack on him.

the goury sight of aangs back made katara cautiouse of the damage she could do if she made a fasle move. She bended the blood of aangs back and took some water out of her pouch. she healed aangs scar in a matter of seconds and helped him to his feet. once she was done, katara riped of part of her sleeve to bandage his wound. once katara helped aang to his feet Sokka came hurtling towards them slamming into the wall. Katara couldnt help her brother because she was supporting Aang. Toph relized that sokka was hurt and buried Combustion man under a layer of durt and sand. Toph ran toward sokka to help him up.

"Lets go when he's knocked out!"  
"We cant! aang or sokka cant run" katara said to toph.  
"well, hold tight!"

Toph then bended the earth under there feet up and was sliding it across the floor. Aang reached into his pocket for his bison whistle then gave it to katara. Once they got in the room were everything started, appa was sitting there. Katara was the first to get on then hoisted Aang and Sokka onto the bison when toph got on. they flew into the night sky, Katara was healing Aang when toph was clutching to sokka's arm sobbing. Momo was licking Aangs face trying to raise his spirits. Katara was healing Aangs back when holding onto his handand waiting for a squeeze of pain or to make sure he was still there. A few mineuts passed and aang was healed enough that he could walk, then he drifted of into sleep. Katara had to shoo toph so she could heal sokka. toph was now petting momo so she wouldnt feel so alone. A dead silence was among the children so long that was katara shouted Aang woke up from his deep sleep.

" A river!"

she jumped onto appa's neck and grabed ahold of the rehns and tugged makkinf a sharp turn wich almost made momo fly off!

CHAPTER THREE

Toph helped everyone off the bison and katara brought the boys over to the river. toph could feel the pulse of her friends wich comforted her. Katara sat Aang by the river diping his legs in the waterand she did the same with sokka. Toph practiced earth bending more strict and seriously as usual. When katara was healing the boys she as well was practicing her bending. An hour passed and Aang and sokka were fully healed and practicing there abilities as well. Soon everyone was practicing while momo and appa were just staring at them.

"We shouldnt just stay here and practice. We should be out there, on the battle feild and showing everyone what we have been trainded to do, and that were better then them at doing it!" Toph said.

"She's right. Katara and i will go get some bending water, you guys get everything ready to go." Aang comanded.

And so they did. Katara followed Aang off into the distance to get bending water. Once they got there, there was an odd silence that haunted the place untill katara broke it.

" You must have been terrified..."  
" What?" Aang said confused.  
Katara sighed " It must have been terrifying when you were tossed around by Combustion Man, I was. I thought you were dead till you saw me..."

The silence crept back, Aang looked down shamlessly like he had just lost the battle.

" It was, but what scared me the most was that i wouldnt be able to say goodbye. That i wont be able to say what i have been trying to ever sice the day a saw you. But Im going to make sure i can and will before my time come's"

Aang turned to Katara and asked: "have you ever felt love? You know, the kind outside of your family?"

she turned toward him and stared into his eyes then said,  
"yes... i have. but there is one specific love i will never let go of."

She turned away to hide her blush.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She looked at him confused like he should already know. She grined then steped forward.

"yes, it has happened to me before."

"Well, me to. And i have been dying to say this. All im trying to say or to lead you on to is that, Katara i love you!"

suddnely there lips touched and the only sound was the orchestra of nature. The tides pushes and pulled against the rough sand and the dew shined on the grass like stars in the sky. The wing brushed through the tree's and the crickets made a most beautiful song. The moon lit water danced on the riples. As soon as they stopped, the wind blew threw her hair like a sparkling angel. Aang blushed a deep red then turned away to hide it. He continued to bend his water into his pouch eventually gazing over at katara. Once they got all the water they needed, Aang walked back to camp when Katara stared at herself in the water. Time passed till she looked up and saw Aang standing there waiting to escort her back to camp.

They got back to camp with faces red as tamatoes and eyes full of love. Sokka stared at the to kids.

"What di-"  
"Lets go! we havent got all day! We havent much time till the commet comes."  
"ok, then we need to think up a startogy. Sokka, what time is it?"  
"about ten, and the commet comes at midnight. it took us about... 20 mineuts to get here, so lets go so we dont waist any time."

They all got on appa and they sat in a circle trying to think up a quick and genius plan to defeat the fire lord.

CHAPTER FOUR

"I'm all for slautering the fire lord, but cant any other firebender take the power from the commet? i have a plan"

everyone focused there attention on toph and they all looked attentivly at her. ofcorse toph didnt know this so she just waited till she thought she had everyone's attention.

"so we dont hace to kill the fire lord or anyone. we just distract them till the commet comes. aang sokka and i will go into the palace and distract the main targets when katara and little fleets of water benders spread out across the island till the commet comes then they go put it out. the 'army' that we have fighting infront of the palace distracs the other fire benders. So, what do you think?"

there was a thick silence that was over the heads of the children. they were stunned by the plan that the youngest in the group came up with.

"that bad huh. oh well, lets ju-"  
" that was beautiful!" sokka said  
" really? thank you!"  
" but, you know how you said any fire bender can take the power of the commet? Any fire bender... or AVATAR!!"  
" WHAT! no..no, nononononononono, that is way to much energyfor me to handle. i dont even like to firebend!"

" still, aang could take the power from the commet. then no one can get it, fire lord is no more, and peace is in the world again!"

"that is a good idea sokka, but Aang is right. Who knows what kind of power this could do to him. i think we should go with tophs plan and if it doesnt work we'll use yours." Katara said.

"okay... so, now we just distract them? How are we supposed to tell everyone about or plan?"

"uhhh- Hawky! We could use Hawky!"  
" true, but hawky went to grangran instead of tophs parents, are you sure...?"  
" im slightly positive that this will work."  
"fine. I'll call him"

a few mineuts passed and Haeky flew over the kids heads and Katara made the note and sent hawky off. They landed but waited till they thought katara and sokka's dad would get the message. Eventually 5 waterbenders came to help katara. the plan was in action. Before anyone left, Aang gave katara a kiss on the cheak and hugged each other. They all grabed there weapons then headed of to there station.


End file.
